


Rotten Days Are Not So Bad (When With Arthur Of Course)

by thedollopheadofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a Prat, Fluff, Friendship, Love/Friendship, M/M, Not many tags for this one, Sweetness, flooff, friends - Freeform, i don’t know, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollopheadofCamelot/pseuds/thedollopheadofCamelot
Summary: Arthur= pratMerlin= not in the mood for prattishnessAlso Arthur= sweetAlso Merlin= wouldn’t have it any other way(A short tiny little ficlet)





	Rotten Days Are Not So Bad (When With Arthur Of Course)

**Author's Note:**

> ~

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled, clearly vexed.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin asked, wincing at the loudness of Arthur’s voice and truly wondering if this day was cursed to be rotten.

“Quit dawdling hopelessly like an idiot and hand me my sword.”

“Of course, sire,” he said without any sort of enthusement whatsoever. He was too tired from his saving Arthur’s royal arse mission from yesterday for this crap. He wished he could just shake Arthur’s shoulders vigorously and it would be enough to stop him from being such an absolute prat.

“This is your job, you know. You don’t get to glare at me like that.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at his servant but his words would not dissuade the man before him who was finally holding out the sword.

“I simply can’t control my expressions around clotpoles such as yourself.”

“I will never get over the way you think you can talk to me.”

“Yet you allow it,” Merlin said smartly.

“Yes, well, you’re the only one.” Arthur smiled genuinely at him then, his eyes dancing with sunlight and fondness. He reached out and ruffled Merlin’s hair with the hand he hadn’t used to grab the sword.

And Merlin thought that maybe this day really wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep starting fanfics and then not finishing them completely before starting new ones lol  
> I need to stop procrastinating (ha) and maybe actually post something once in a while  
> At least I wrote this little one though :)


End file.
